conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations Space Administration
The United Nations Space Administration (UNSA) is part of the United Nations System, and is responsible for most of the Earth's relations in space. The UNSA regulates space trade and enforces a set of space laws which ensure militant safety and security within Earth's zone. The headquarters of the United Nations Space Administration is located in New Bay City, Allied States of America. In addition, the UNSA is the parent organization of the United Nations Space Enforcement Agency and Earth Space Security Zone, which is a zone around the plant which ensures terrestrial safety. The Space Administration was established in ()(), after the disbandment of the United Nations Office for Outer Space Affairs. Background The United Nations Office for Outer Space Affairs (UNOOSA) was an organization of the General Assembly charged with implementing the Assembly's outer space-related policies. It was located in the United Nations Office in Vienna. The Office implemented the Program on Space Applications and maintained the Register of Objects Launched into Outer Space. The Office also provided support to developing nations by using space technology for economic development. In ()(), the Office for Outer Space Affairs was disbanded by the Secretary-General of the United Nations, and the United Nations Space Administration was founded. Organization Earth Space Security Zone Main Article: Earth Space Security Zone The Earth Space Security Zone is an international administrative zone controlled by the United Nations which ensures the security of the planet Earth. With the rise of corporate space vessels, various nations' military vessels, science research vessels, civilian space-liners, civilian cruise vessels and other craft, an international authority securing Earth's space zone from illegal entries, illegal activities including military incidents, illegal weapons trading, narcotics trade and other new forms of crime was established. The Earth Space Security Zone consists of a series of Earth orbiting satellites, nicknamed "the Grid", which monitors space objects nearing Earth including vessels, space debris and asteroids or meteors. UN Space Enforcement Agency The United Nations Space Enforcement Agency (UNSEA) consists of a fleet of patrol and frigate vessels and peacekeeping space fighters marked with the standard "UN" lettering on blank white spacecraft with the usual blue United Nations flag and symbol. The UNSEA also possesses a larger command vessel and a series of hospital vessels which can be deployed to aid damaged vessels in war, rescue disabled vessels, respond to disasters and crises on other worlds besides Earth such as the moon, Mars or other inhabited zones. Hospital vessels can also be deployed to locations on Earth following a natural disaster or peacekeeping crisis. Laws Legend *CUNL: Commercial United Nations Law *MUNL: Militant United Nations Law Laws *CUNL Regulation #1 - In case of a medical emergency outside of the Earth Space Security Zone, the ship needs to keep strict logs of the event with a detailed timeline included. Violation penalty: Fine. *CUNL Regulation #2 - All commercial users of space need to be registered with their country's respective space agency, which in turn has to be registered with the UNSA to make use of outer-space. Violation penalty: Fine & ultimatums. *CUNL Regulation #3 (Sanctuary Act) - Some planets, specified, are to remain uncolonized and undisturbed in any and all possible ways. Violation penalty: Fine & suspension. *MUNL Law #1 - No military action is to be taken within the Earth Space Security Zone at all. Violation penalty: Fine & expulsion. *MUNL Law #2 - No military action is to be taken against any entities within outer-space without permission from the United Nations Security Council. Violation penalty: Fine & suspension. *MUNL Law #3 (Hydra Act) - All Earthen entities are to not to enter the Hydra system without explicit permission from the Hydras. Violation penalty: Expulsion. *MUNL Law #4 - No military action is to be taken on the side of any alien entity against an Earthen group. Violation penalty: Expulsion and jail sentence of all involved. *Extraterrestrial Biohazard Regulation #1 - All extraterrestrial microbes, biological hazards including viruses, parasites and bacterium, as well as lifeforms such as fungi, single-cellular or multicellular beings, plant pollens, seeds or other samples cannot enter the Earth Space Security Zone or be brought upon the planet Earth nor introduced into the Earth's ecosystems. Violation Penalty: Emergency Quarantine of Offending Vessels, Nations or Regions & fine. See Also *Earth Space Security Zone *United Nations Space Enforcement Agency Category:Future World Next-Gen